


Bath

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Nyotalia, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya takes a bath and Amelia decides to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

"Man, it's so good to be home!" Amelia is much louder than she had intended it to be, but she honestly doesn't care. They had been out most of the day, from dropping their kids off at school, going to work and then picking up the kids and bringing them to their aunts for the night, and afterwards, out doing errands that she almost felt like it had been years since she stepped into the threshold that is home to her and Anya.

Anya makes a little noise of agreement. The wind is whistling behind her as she shuts the door, the near white out had been a surprise to the both of them, it had been such calm weather earlier. Her cheeks are tinged red from the cold, and even she's clutching her fuzzy, pink jacket tighter around her. Amelia kicks off her shoes, as Anya takes her own off and puts them back in the closet.

Throwing her blue jacket onto the back of their couch, Amelia bends over the arm and pats their cat on the hand. "Hey, grouch."

The cat meows in return, tail flickering from the unwanted attention. Having now finished hanging up her jacket, Anya joins Amelia in the living room. "I'm gonna go take a bath."

Amelia gives her a little grin, quirking up her eyebrows. "Would ya like me to join you?"

Anya rolls her eyes. "If you must." The coy smile is there, and she lingers, just a little longer than she should have. Her fingers drag across Amelia's back as she walks away. The cat meows again, hopping off the couch, making a little thudding noise as she does so and follows Anya up the stairs. Amelia can only watch numbly.

She hadn't actually intended it to sound like it had, but she's up for anything. Gathering herself up, Amelia quickly heads after both human and cat, accidentally stomping her feet while she does so. Their bedroom light is on, and she pokes her head in the doorway.

"Why get clothes? 's just us tonight, the kids are at their aunts."

Anya looks at her. "I suppose you are right," she agrees. "I was hoping we could watch a movie after our bath."

"We can watch 'em naked. Take advantage of the kid bein' gone, like old times."

"We never watched movies naked before we had kids," Anya says, a little frown forming on her face. "I am sure you did before we started dating, or before we even met, however."

"Ya got me," Amelia gives a little laugh as she steps in. "What did you want to watch?"

"No horror, because you don't sleep." Anya tosses her some clothes. "You have not worn those in awhile."

Giving Anya a confused look, she uncrumples the clothes and almost drops them. They couldn't even count as pajamas, being a light pink babydoll with most of it nearly see-through aside from the breasts and matching, light pink silky underwear.

"Oh, uh." She lets out a nervous laugh. "I can wear them." Not since their second kid, five years prior. It's not like she felt good enough about her body, just that they hadn't had time for themselves with a six and eight year old running around and she doesn't want to be wearing such clothes if either of them come running in at any moment.

Anya gives her a sweet smile, holding her own pajamas, which are much more modest than Amelia's. Simple cotton pants with paw prints, and a matching top of a cats head. Their cat silently judges from their bed, eyes half open and ears forward. She makes a face at their cat.

Soft lips press against hers, for a brief moment, and the duo head down the hall and into the bathroom. As Anya draws up the water, Amelia strips down, quickly. Anya soon follows after, and steps in first. Amelia joins her, happily cuddling up against her wife and closes her eyes.

"'s been awhile, huh?"

Anya wraps her arms around Amelia's waist and nestles her face between the crook of her neck and draws in a deep breath. She makes a noise of agreement as fingers traces designs into her hips. "Yeah," she finally says, mumbling against her skin. "I've missed it being just you and me."

They do get alone time, just not as often as they both would like, as Amelia's sister has her own life outside of her nephews and Anya's own family is too far away to send the kids to on their own.

Katya has offered them a getaway a few times, drop them off with her and go travel for a little bit, but neither mothers desire the anxiety of wondering if their kids would be okay in an unfamiliar country with someone they only see on holidays.

They lapse into a comfortable silence as Anya pulls away, water sloshing as she does so. They allow the tub to fill in a little more, before Amelia turns it off. The water is too hot, but it's a nice contrast to the cold outside and the low temperature on the inside (because Anya for some reason keeps their home cool all year round).

Resting back against Anya, Amelia closes her eyes as the day catches up with her. "God, I miss being young."

"Same here."

"What time do we have to pick the kids up tomorrow?"

Anya shrugs. "Do not worry about that, Amelia."

"Yeah, yeah." A content smile spreads across her face as Anya threads her fingers through her hair, gently stroking and petting. "Bath time is not time to worry about real life." They had both agreed to that years ago, with it being considered a safezone of sorts.

The two eventually doze off, the water slowly cooling off without them realizing it. It's Anya who's woken up first, when an unwanted furry creature makes her presence known on the edge of the tub. Amber eyes bore into Anya's own irises.

She flicks water at the curious old cat, who lets out a whine as she hops back down.

"It would have been funny if she fell in." Amelia says, with a yawn and a small grin afterwards. "Would serve the grouch right."

Anya scowls at her as she gets out of the tub, and Amelia bends down, pulling the plug out to drain the dirty water. Anya hands her a towel when Amelia gets out. "Do not be mean to her,"

She sticks her tongue out at Anya. "You agree."

Anya gives her a peck on the cheek. "Get dressed."

"Yes ma'am." Amelia mock salutes as she pulls her nighty on. "Huh, this still fit."

Eyes flickering up and down, Anya grins a little bit. "And you still look good in it."

"Of course I would, I'm me!" Anya rolls her eyes, finishing getting dressed and lightly grabs Amelia by the hand and leads her out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom.

 


End file.
